


Adequately Prepared

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Adequately Prepared

**Adequately Prepared**

Severus sat at the head table. His meeting with the Dark Lord had gone well enough, all things considered. He had survived anyway. That had to count for something. It seemed his story was accepted. His shields had protected his inner most thoughts from the Dark Lord’s roving eye. 

He looked up from his dinner and met green eyes, staring at him from the Gryffindor table. He schooled his features and slowly looked away. _He’ll never look at me with anything but hatred_, Severus thought to himself sadly. _If only he knew that this preparation was all for his benefit._  



End file.
